


Soft Song

by dramaticbanjo



Category: Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaticbanjo/pseuds/dramaticbanjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take things slow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Song

Banda’s touch was curious yet gentle, his fingertips tracing the lines of Kusaka’s collarbone and down his chest. Swallowing, slightly thickly, Kusaka bit his lip at the light pressure, letting his hands rest on the Ratoniik alien’s hips while the other kept exploring, pushing his jacket off of his shoulder and letting it hang off of his elbows.  
A low sound escaped him when Banda leaned forward, surprisingly soft lips gently touching his neck. Banda gave him a quick glance up, pausing to see if something was wrong but Kusaka gave him a reassuring smile, breathing slightly heavier. Apparently spurred on, the Ratoniik player leaned forward some more, his chest pressing into Kusaka’s slightly, while his hands started moving again down his stomach.  
More sounds were escaping Kusaka as Banda gained confidence, leaving marks on his tanned skin when he accidentally bit too hard pressing more into him until they almost fell over. A hiss, and Kusaka’s hands tightened over Banda’s shell-like skin, making the Ratoniik player suddenly bite down on the space in between his neck and his shoulder. He was starting to breathe heavier as Banda lapped at the bite mark, “….Sorry, Kusaka, looks like I bit too hard.”  
It took a second for the Earth Eleven player to catch his breath enough to answer, “I-it’s…its fine, don’t worry about it.” They still didn’t move from how they were, and Kusaka swallowed again, “…Its fine.”


End file.
